Conventionally, this type of drawing machine for jackpot game has been known, for example, as a token-operated game machine (game machine) or a game system composed of a plurality of token-operated game machines installed in a gaming arcade or the like (Patent Document 1, for example). In general, token-operated game machines control the progression of a game on the condition that tokens (bet-objects) are received from a player and pay out to the player a predetermined number of tokens (payout-objects) according to the result of the game. A description is given of one example of a token-operated game machine utilizing a drawing machine for jackpot game. For example, the number of tokens corresponding to part of the number of tokens (bet-objects) received from a player is added cumulatively, which is retained as payout amount data at a storage unit of the drawing machine for jackpot game. Then, when a predetermined drawing start condition is satisfied, the drawing machine for jackpot game carries out a drawing, thereby decides whether a jackpot prize is awarded or not. When the jackpot prize is awarded by this drawing, the number of tokens shown by the payout amount data is paid out to the player who has satisfied the predetermined drawing start condition, and the payout amount data is restored to an initial value.
In this instance, a drawing machine for jackpot game is often used in general by a game machine having a plurality of gaming units that progress mutually independent games or a game system composed of a plurality of game machines that progress mutually independent games. This is based on the following reasons.
That is, the number of tokens which can be paid out at one time to a player by individual gaming units or individual game machines is limited to some extent in terms of a payout ratio which has been set in advance at individual gaming units or game machines. However, when a drawing machine for jackpot game is used, an upper limit of the number of tokens which can be paid out at one time can be determined in terms of a payout ratio to be set based on a plurality of gaming units or game machines. Thus, in the case of the above-described game machine or game system, it is possible to pay out a great number of tokens to a player at one time. As a result, a player will expect that a great number of tokens can be paid out at one time, by which the player's interest can be captured.
In addition, a game machine or a game system in which the above-described drawing machine for jackpot game is utilized may be installed not only in a gaming arcade or the like but also utilized in pachinko machines or slot machines installed in pachinko parlors.
Further, a game machine in which a drawing machine for jackpot game is utilized is not limited to that provided with a plurality of gaming units that progress mutually independent games. The drawing machine for jackpot game can be utilized, for example, even in a game machine for one player use.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-253842